OD: CLOTH
by HolyKey
Summary: "Mentang-mentang kau punya kunci cadangan apartemenku, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya masuk ke tempatku seperti ini, Sasuke," ujar sosok itu yang kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya./YAOI means GAY - if u still don't know/HBD 4 Suna-chan :D


**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**::x::x::x::**

A/N: 5 Mei, satu fanfic (sorry abal) yang berhasil saya ketik & publish di detik-detik terakhir berakhirnya tanggal 5 Mei XDDD

**::x::x::x::**

**OD: CLOTH**

**::x::x::x::**

Si rambut raven membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit kamar berwarna putih tempatnya berada saat itu.

Beberapa saat dia terdiam disana dan dia baru tersadar jika saat ini dia sedang tidak berada di kamarnya seperti biasa.

Si pemilik nama Sasuke itu perlu mengedarkan pandangannya beberapa kali ke setiap sudut ruangan yang kosong itu untuk mencari penunjuk waktu. Dan pada akhirnya dia mendapati sebuah jam dinding yang berada tepat di atasnya telah menunjukkan pukul 10:47 malam.

Pemuda itu terkesiap. Ternyata dia telah tertidur di tempat ini selama lebih dari 1 jam—dan si Dobe yang ditunggunya belum juga pulang.

Pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku kuliah itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang sambil membuka kancing kemejanya karena suhu ruangan itu tiba-tiba membuat tubuhnya menjadi terasa panas. Saat Sasuke hendak bergerak untuk mengambil air putih, tiba-tiba dari arah pintu terdengar suara seseorang yang terdengar tengah memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci. Sasuke hanya diam dalam duduknya untuk mendengarkan, karena dia yakin jika orang yang membuka pintu itu adalah orang yang ditunggunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu terdorong membuka, dan yang dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke adalah sosok pirang yang samar-samar terlihat seperti tengah membelalakkan matanya.

"Mentang-mentang kau punya kunci cadangan apartemenku, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya masuk ke tempatku seperti ini, Sasuke," ujar sosok itu yang kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan si rambut pirang—dia memakai jaket jumper abu-abu ber hoodie dan memakai jeans panjang yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran—terlihat membawa sebuah kantung belanja yang terisi penuh oleh makanan. Si rambut pirang bernama Naruto itu kini meletakkan belanjaannya di dekat pintu dan berusaha melepaskan syal coklat yang dipakainya.

Tanpa berniat menanggapi ucapan Naruto sebelumnya, Sasuke bertanya, "Dari mana saja kau?"

Naruto selesai kuliah sekitar jam 1 siang tapi dia memang selalu pulang malam—sekitar jam 10-an karena pekerjaan sambilannya—namun, sekarang ini waktu sudah tembus dari pukul setengah sepuluh. Tidak biasanya Naruto pulang telat seperti ini. Sebagai seseorang yang menyandang gelar "Pacar Naruto selama 6 tahun terakhir", bukankah pantas jika Sasuke merasa khawatir?

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan melepas syal-nya dan menatap balik Sasuke dengan mata memicing, "Bukan urusanmu, Teme. Cepat pulang ke rumahmu sana," gerutu Naruto yang kemudian kembali bergerak untuk melepas syal di lehernya.

Yang dipanggil Teme mendengus, "Memangnya aku tidak boleh menginap sekali saja di tempatmu? Tenang saja, aku bukan tipikal orang yang akan menghabiskan persediaan makanan orang lain. Tidak seperti seseorang…" kata Sasuke sarkastis sambil melirik Naruto, berniat mengejek.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto menginap di rumah Sasuke dan berimbas pada kosongnya persediaan makanan di rumah Sasuke selama 1 minggu ke depan. Meskipun itu sebenarnya bukan masalah bagi Sasuke. Yah. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang membiayai hidupnya sendiri karena dia seorang yatim piatu, Sasuke adalah seorang anak orang kaya yang hanya untuk kuliah saja orang tuanya memberi uang yang jumlahnya terlampau cukup untuk membeli tiga buah pulau pribadi.

Si rambut pirang hanya mendengus, "Aku tidak mau kau berbuat macam-macam padaku. Aku capek, dan aku ingin segera tidur,"

Si raven hanya terdiam dan terus menatap Naruto tanpa berniat membalas perkataan si pirang.

Naruto kini terlihat seperti hendak melepas jaketnya—mengingat jika Naruto memakai jumper—jadi Naruto harus melepaskan jaketnya dari atas.

Dan karena dengan bodohnya si rambut pirang lupa jika dia hanya memakai kaos oblong di balik jaketnya, alhasil,saat Naruto mengangkat kedua sikunya ke atas, kaos-nya juga ikut terangkat naik. Membuat perut dan sebagian dada Naruto tersekspos begitu saja tanpa si pirang sadari.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian bodoh itu hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Pemuda berambut blue-black itu mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menggaruk lehernya dan mendesah singkat. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya tentang, apakah Naruto juga bertingkah sebodoh ini di depan orang lain?

"Eh?"

Mendengar Naruto yang tiba-tiba terkesiap begitu membuat pandangan Sasuke kembali tertuju pada Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto malah mematung dengan posisi orang melepas jaket yang masih setengah perjalanan—terhenti di leher—hal itu membuat Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat tubuh bagian atas Naruto.

"Eh… hahaha… a-aku memang bodoh," katanya kaku sambil cepat-cepat memakai kembali jaket dan membenarkan letak kaos-nya. Wajah tan Naruto kini berubah warna menjadi merah.

Sasuke berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya saat dia mengejek, "Dasar Dobe," kemudian dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan menggunakan sebelah tangannya sebagai bantal.

Tadi siapa pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja bilang 'tidak mau diapa-apakan' heh? Naruto, kan?

Lalu kenapa dia malah—secara tak langsung—menggoda Sasuke begitu?

Wajah Naruto bertambah merah saat dia teringat dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Dan ingatan tentang kejadian bodoh saat bajunya tersingkap tadi juga tidak membantunya mengurangi rona merah di pipinya.

Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, Naruto—dengan agak kikuk—melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh memasuki kamarnya, "Se-Sepertinya aku harus membereskan kamarku yang berantakan,"

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju sudut kamarnya yang terlihat berantakan, hendak membereskan kekacauan di sana.

Setiap gerak-gerik Naruto terpantau jelas dari mata onyx Sasuke. Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke mendapatkan satu tontonan gratis—sekaligus bodoh—sekaligus menyedihkan dari si pirang.

Saat Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil sebuah celana panjang yang tergeletak di lantai, celana jeans yang ukuran lingkar pinggangnya terlalu besar untuk dipakai Naruto itu melorot. Memperlihatkan seperempat bagian pantat teratas Naruto dengan indahnya.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mendesah frustasi dalam pikirannya. Dia memang tahu, Naruto itu sudah lama hidup sendiri dan gaji yang si blonde dapatkan dari kerja sambilannya memang tidak seberapa. Jadi selama ini Sasuke maklum jika kekasihnya itu selalu membeli pakaian yang serba kedodoran—karena Naruto beralasan jika baju itu tetap akan muat jika suatu saat nanti dia bertambah gemuk, jadi Naruto bisa menghemat uang belanja pakaian.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Kalau begini caranya Sasuke rela menggunakan semua waktu bebasnya untuk bekerja sambilan dan mendapat uang tambahan. Kemudian dia akan menggunakan semua uangnya itu untuk membelikan baju yang pas untuk Naruto. Kalau perlu, Sasuke juga akan membakar semua baju kebesaran yang Naruto punya agar pemuda pirang itu tak menggunakannya lagi. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan jika Naruto juga melakukan hal bodoh—yang memalukan namun menyenangkan—seperti ini di depan orang lain.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung mendorong jatuh tubuh Naruto ke lantai dengan kasar. Sasuke yang kini berada di atas tubuh Naruto dengan cepat mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto di atas kepala si pirang.

Saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, Naruto yang baru tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi langsung memprotes, "Te-Teme! He hei! Tunggu sebentar! Aku tidak mau jika aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi besok! Kuliah dan kerja sambilanku mau dikemanakan, hah?"

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti untuk menatap Naruto. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu menggeram, "Diam, Dobe. Kalau hal yang kau takutkan itu benar-benar terjadi, yang pertama harus kau salahkan adalah dirimu sendiri karena kau menjadi orang yang kelewat dobe. Dan kedua, salahkan saja BAJU TERKUTUK-MU itu yang seenaknya saja memperlihatkan tubuhmu,"

**::x::FIN::x::**

**A/N:** Kalaupun Anda nggak nge-review, saya juga nggak peduli.

Karena tujuan utama saya adalah ngelepas imajinasi saya, bukan cuma buat sekedar ngedapetin review banyak.

#syukur-syukur kalau ada orang yang mau mengkritik / ngasih saran / ngajarin saya cara menulis yang baik dan benar.


End file.
